Thorns and Coins
by Vemazing
Summary: She is the one who throws roses into the abyss, screaming, "Here is my thanks to the monster who didn't success swallowing me alive!" He is the one who is standing at the corner of a street, daring you, "Let's flip a coin. Heads, I'm yours. Tails, you're mine." / King Arthur: Legend of the Sword / Pre-Movie
1. Prologue

*sigh*

Well, I watched "King Arthur: Legend of the Sword"...

This is the aftermath.

Enjoy.

 **King Arthur: Legend of the Sword**

 _ **Thorns and Coins**_

 **Prologue**

It was dusk when they came. Henry was sitting at the kitchen table, sweaty and grimy from a hard day's work, when he heard the clatter of their boots on the gravelled path leading up to his house.

He was just about to start eating the supper his daughter had made for him, before the approaching Blacklegs had thwarted his plans and disturbed his peace.

Henry did not know why they were coming to his house at this hour of the day, but he was sure they were not going to place another order. Something bad was about to happen, that was for sure.

Quickly, he jumped up from his seat and rushed to his daughter's chamber, desperate not to make much noise.

"Gwendolyn", he whispered as he shook her shoulder.

"Gwen, you need to wake up." Henry tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but the loud knock at the front door started to make him frantic.

"What is it, pa?", Gwendolyn answered with a voice thick from a deep sleep. She rolled over and had to blink a few times before she could see the silhouette of her father properly. Another loud knock downstairs, and she bolted up straight; eyes widening with fear as she recognized the voices outside of her window. She wanted to ask her father what they wanted, but her words got stuck in her throat.

"Be calm, Gwen. I will take care of them." Henry had grabbed the shoulders of his daughter in an attempt to reassure her, but he could already feel how badly she was shaking.

"Take your brother and hide. Leave, when something goes wrong. Don't come back for me."

"But, papa –", Gwendolyn tried to object, but her father's stern look silenced her.

She could hear many loud voices now, and more banging at the door as the soldiers called out for her father.

"Be strong, sweetheart.", Henry reminded his daughter, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before he hurried downstairs.

* * *

"Henry, open the goddamn door – now!"

Henry could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest; his usually steady hand trembled as he reached for the handle and finally yanked the wooden door open.

Shock ran through his body at the sight before him. A dozen Blackleg's, wearing the result of his excellent work, were standing in front of him; swords drawn and bows raised.

"Commander – w-what is going on out here? What is your matter?"

A nasty smile tugged at Commander John's lips as soon as Henry started to speak, and it was another good example why people had given him the nickname _Mischief John._ The high-ranking Blackleg was delighted to hear that the blacksmith's fear of the soldiers had not faded since their last big visit.

"Well, Henry, our beloved King Vortigern figured out that you have been stealing from him for the last few months. All just to increase your own wealth, and now we're here to let justice prevail."

Henry was flabbergasted. "Wealth? Stealing? I've never stolen anything in my life, Commander!"

Commander John took a quick step towards the blacksmith as he was raising his voice, and the man before him backed away like a mongrel that had been kicked.

"Tax fraud and openly lying to the king's guard? Henry, you're not doing yourself a good service here.", The Commander said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Now," The taller man walked past the blacksmith into his house while his soldiers waited outside for his command. "you have exactly two options to get out of this delicate situation."

Henry followed the Commander and watched as said man took a seat at his kitchen table, boldly shoving a spoonful of his supper into his mouth. "This is good.", he judged and dabbed his mouth with a nearby napkin.

"You're getting off track, Commander. What are those two options?", Henry asked coldly, and suppressed the urge to spit on the ground at John's feet.

"Did your lovely daughter cook this?" The Commander looked around the large room, which was now fully illuminated by several candles. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the city along with Edward, visiting a family friend. They won't be back for a while.", Henry lied. He knew that the Commander had always fancied his daughter since she was only of a young age; barely a teenager.

"Hm", John nodded. "Guess I'll have to pay her another visit in a few days then."

"Commander", Henry said through clenched teeth; his hands balled into tight fists. "What are the options?"

The Commander noticed that Henry seemed aggravated, and it pleased him. "All right, Henry" He rose from his seat and sauntered over to the culprit. "You either pay the amount of a thousand silver coins you owe the king right now, right here, to me – or" His thin lips split into a malicious smile. "you plead guilty, beg the king for forgiveness and work off your debts in Camelot as an inmate."

Henry's mouth went dry. "That's too much! I – I don't have that much money and if I give you all my savings, there won't be enough to feed my children and pay the suzerain."

Commander John shrugged his broad shoulders; creating a metallic creaking with his armour.

"Not my problem, Henry. Your action will always cause consequences. Didn't your mother teach you this?"

"I didn't do anything, Commander. I always paid my taxes to the king." Henry avoided to look at John's eyes looking down at him with a triumphant glint.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Gwen felt another impatient tug at her nightgown. "Be quiet, Edward!", she shushed her little brother for the second time since she had awoken him.

"Is there someone in the house? I can hear voices." Edward grabbed a hold on Gwen's arm; clutching to it out of fear of the strangers. "Where's dad?"

Gwen listened intensely, and tried to hear what they were talking about. She had recognized two voices already. Her father's and – a cold shiver ran down her spine. One of the Blacklegs Commander, John.

"That's too much!", she could hear her father say full of frustration, and it made her gasp quietly. It had been a long time since she had heard her father sound that emotional.

"What is going on, Gwen? I'm scared."

Gwendolyn bit her lip. She was scared, too. However, she kneeled next to her brother, and cupped his small face with both of her hands. "Don't be, Ed. It's going to be fine. We – we're going to be f –"

A loud thumb cut her off mid-sentence and drew the siblings attention back downstairs.

"Dad!"

Quickly, Edward slipped out of his sisters grip before she could react and bolted down the stairs.

"Edward, no!"

* * *

The punch Henry had thrown at the Commander's jaw had been quick and with full force, and the throbbing pain in his right hand was unpleasant, but bearable. He knew that he was innocent, that all accusations towards him were false, but he also knew that he had no chance to get out of the situation anyway. It was only now his action would cause consequences; and it was only now they were justified.

"Dad!"

Both heads snapped up as the blacksmith son came running down the stairs, towards the men.

"Edward", Henry gasped quietly as his heart sank.

"You son of a bitch dare to lay your fucking hands on a commanding officer and now it turns out you lied to me again?", The Commander growled as he watched the boy fling himself into the arms of his father.

"Yorick! Eskil! Byron! Arrest this man!", he barked, causing three more Blacklegs to abruptly enter the house. Suddenly, Edward was pulled out of his father's arms by John while the remaining three guards enchained the blacksmith.

Henry did not resist in any way as his hand were cuffed with his own work. However, John noticed the man's nervous glance upstairs.

More guards filled the house; playing havoc downstairs while Edward cried, reaching out for his father, although the grip of the Blackleg officer's large hand on the back of his neck hurt him.

"Let go of my boy, John. He didn't do anything. He's only ten.", Henry pleaded with the Commander.

But, John had nothing in storage but a degrading look for the man in chains. "Byron", he called one of his soldiers over instead. "Go upstairs and take someone with you. Find his daughter."

Byron nodded, a smug grin on his lips. The Commander licked his lips mischievously; tasting the dried blood in his mouth. Blood the blacksmith had caused.

"Bring her to me."


	2. The Blacksmith's Daughter

**Summary:** Gwendolyn is forced to make quick decisions after her father's imprisonment; decisions which won't only affect her life, but those around her as well. Family and strangers alike.

 _Thanks to all who already reviewed, followed/favourited 3_

 **The Blacksmith's Daughter**

Peggy stood by her chamber's window, staring down at the busy streets of Londinium. The sun was slowly setting, and the sudden chill of the evening caused goose bumps to spread all over her lightly clad body.

She observed the first familiar faces sneaking towards the brothel, of which most of were husbands and therefore particularly cautious as they approached the louche place. Peggy clicked her tongue in distaste. She may have been a whore, the one with the despised profession, but there was nothing she abhorred more than an unfaithful man.

Usually, the bawd would have gone for a stroll through the establishment, preparing her girls for the upcoming guests and making sure that everything was going well, but she was too distracted to do so. The news the messenger had brought to her only a few hours ago were occupying her mind; leaving her to deal with mixed emotions.

It would be a tough challenge to keep the fake smile plastered on her face as she dealt with customers, so she decided to stay away from the nightly hubbub. Instead, Peggy turned away from the large window and grabbed the darkly crimson cloak off her bed. Arrangements needed to be made.

* * *

The streets of the city were crowded and noisy. It was unusually warm for the beginning of spring, and the warmth worsened the smell of humans, filth, and animals.

People kept bumping into Gwendolyn or simply stood in the sibling's way. So far, the whole walk through Londinium had been a mixture of asking for directions and mumbling _Pardon me_ 's occasionally, as they moved forward.

Gwendolyn felt uncomfortable every time she had to ask for the way to their destination. The looks on the citizen's faces ranged from disgust to curiosity, and it made her squirm. Her hold on her brother's hand tightened the more time passed with them being in the city, and it wasn't long until she regretted contacting her aunt, even if she had no alternative left whatsoever.

She already missed the countryside; the fresh air, the view at her dear mother's garden in the back of their house, and especially being all by herself.

"Are we there yet?", Edward asked impatiently, and it was hard for Gwendolyn to hear him over the variety of sounds around them.

"Almost." Gwendolyn sighted. "At least I hope so.", she muttered under her breath as she rearranged the strap of the heavy duffel bag around her shoulder. It contained all they had left; garments, heirloom, and their remaining money. All their existence, cramped into one bag. They had left behind all belongings at the place they used to call _home_ ; heavy hearted, with the knowledge they could never return.

* * *

Arthur was in good spirits. His daily walk around the neighbourhood along with Wet Stick and Back Lack had been nothing but pleasing; no problems, no quarrels. They had collected their kickback and were making their way back to the brothel, when he noticed the turmoil.

Wet Stick was the first to take a stand next to Arthur. "Fighting in front of a bordello – very classy."

"Shall we intervene?", Back Lack asked, and it was obvious his question was directed at Arthur.

The blonde man shrugged in response. "Nah. Let these muggins fight over the girls as long as they don't touch 'em."

The other men snickered as they approached the scenery. However, something caught Arthur's attention.

He knew fighting; knew how it sounded when men fought, and the thick smell of testosterone in the air. All this was missing, and the fight turned out to be different and wrong as soon as he spotted _her_.

Arthur grabbed a hold of Wet Sick's jacket, standing nearby and seemingly still unaware of the situation.

"Tristan, who's the girl?"

The dark-skinned man shrugged as he finally observed the couple. "Sorry, Art. I've never seen her before."

Arthur let go of his friend and sauntered over to the scenery. He had just spotted the young boy next to the girl, and recognized Scrawny Freddie as the man, when she abruptly slapped Freddie.

Arthur quickened his steps as soon as he saw Freddie raising his hand.

* * *

Gwendolyn's anger towards the stranger standing tall before her seemed to be infinite in the very moment he had inquired the price of her. She was disgusted and afraid he might take what he wanted even if she rejected him.

"I'm telling you again, mister, I'm not a whore. I'm just waiting for someone.", she had told him, voice loud and clear, and attracting attention. Edward had buried his face into his sister's dress as soon as she had raised her voice. She was sorry that he had to witness the whole ordeal in the first place.

"Yes, love. You were clearly waiting for me.", he responded and bared his yellowed teeth to her in a nasty smile. "Let's move this conversation somewhere more – private, eh?", he said and reached out to grab her elbow. However, Gwendolyn reacted quicker by slapping him across the face, hard.

Gwendolyn could already see his cheek redden as he rubbed it in pain. "You fucking bitch.", he spat angrily. She could feel Edward's small hands clinging to her as she squeezed her eyes shut, and she prayed that the man would at least leave him alone as she braced herself for his blow.

"Now that's not a proper way to treat a lady, innit?"

His voice was deep and Gwendolyn could feel his presence even with her eyes closed.

"N-no. I'm – I'm sorry, Arthur. I just –"

She opened her eyes again at the stammering of her assaulter; suddenly small and anxious. A sight of a face full of fear and eyes widened was now offered to her as he tried to struggle out of the blonde man's grip on his wrist.

"Don't apologize to me, Freddie. Apologize to _her_.", he demanded with a quick nod towards Gwen. She swallowed hard. The other stranger's voice sounded low and more intimidating.

"S-sorry, miss.", the assaulter stuttered meekly.

"Tell her you will never talk nor look at her again, Fredward."

Gwendolyn felt a tug at her hand as Edward urged her to leave.

"I – I won't! I swear I won't!"

Arthur grind his teeth. He had to restrain himself from doing much worse to Freddie than to simply make him apologize. There was nothing he hated more than seeing a man disrespect or be violent against women.

"Good." Arthur let go of the Freddie's wrist. "Now get the fuck outta here, Freddie."

He watched as Scrawny Freddie frantically scurried away into the crowd, before he turned around – only to be met with an empty spot. No girl in distress; the boy was gone, too.

His friends appeared behind him as the curious bystanders had disappeared.

"No kiss of gratefulness for you today, eh?" Back Lack clapped Arthur's shoulder with a grin.

"I guess so.", Arthur mumbled, still looking in the direction they must have vanished. He shrugged.

"I'm just glad Freddie didn't hit her. The girls would have lost a regular otherwise."

Back Lack laughed aloud. "Shame. I would pay to see you whoop some arse, especially someone like Scrawny Freddie."

Arthur grinned. He wouldn't mind that, too.

"Now let's get sum' to eat. I'm starving!" Back Lack left for the brothel's entrance while Wet Stick approached Arthur.

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah, I'm –" Arthur took one last glance around, before he turned to his friend. "Eh, I just hope they're alright."

* * *

Arthur had continued his daily routine for the next few days, but the girl with the hazel hair kept popping up in his mind.

"What's the matter, Art? You seem so – distracted lately."

It was Wet Stick who was just taking care of the everyday finances while Arthur was seated at the same table, boots placed on top of it casually, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm thinking."

Another moment of silence passed between the two, before Wet Stick spoke up again. "Thinking about –?" He made a gesture with his hand, urging Arthur to keep talking.

"Come on, Arty, talk to me."

Arthur shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know, man. I'm just thinking about – stuff.", he lied and hoped his friend would be satisfied with the answer he had given him.

"Just stuff? That's all?"

Arthur sighted. Of course, Wet Stick was _not_ satisfied, and it was the best reason why he was the informer of the trio. He was annoyingly persistent when it came to information, and he never stopped asking until he got what he wanted.

Unfortunately, Arthur was aware of that, and he knew no matter what he would give as an answer, Wet Stick would sooner or later know what he was thinking about. So, he decided to keep quiet.

"Hm, I see." Wet Stick nodded. He felt challenged by his friend. "Hey, Arthur" He started to clear the table by placing every coin into a casket. "did I tell you about my run-in with this girl yesterday?" He surveyed Arthur, but his friend kept looking at the ceiling, disinterested.

Wet Stick snapped his fingers a few times, acting like he forgot her name. "Damn, uh – you know her."

Arthur arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"The girl you saved from Freddie. Remember?"

Somehow that finally caught his attention, and it gave him away. Wet Stick had noticed the curious look on Arthur's face. Yet again he had gotten what he wanted; the confirmation that his friend had a distinct interest in the girl, or her well-being at least.

"Stuff you say, hm?" Wet Stick smiled smugly. "Mind you, I've known you for a while now, Arthur. I know when something's up."

Arthur snorted and tried to act nonchalantly. "So what? I care about the weak and those who can't defend themselves. You know that."

Wet Stick decided to leave it at that and move on. "Anyways, what I wanted to tell you, before you started your little rant –" He paused and grinned at his friend. "I know who the girl is."

"Yeah, of course you do." Arthur crossed his arms at his chest. Now he was indeed curious.

"I talked to Gossip Mike this morning and he told me that she started working at _The Lonely Widow_ a couple of days ago."

"Not the best spot to work at for a girl like her."

"Right?", Wet Stick agreed. "Now hear this –"

Arthur leaned forward in his chair as his friend lowered his voice.

"she's Peggy's niece."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Our Peggy? I didn't know Peggy has a family outside our circle."

Wet Stick nodded and locked the casket. "Well, she _had_ a family. I heard her little sister got killed by Blacklegs a couple of years ago." He shrugged. "I'm not sure if that's true though."

* * *

"Gwen, my sweet", Peggy greeted her niece; a sincere smile on her face. "How have you been? How's Eddie?"

Gwendolyn cracked a smile at her aunt, although it proved to be difficult. She was tired, sad, and she missed home. Nonetheless, she was grateful for her aunt.

"Good morning"

Peggy embraced the shorter woman in a tight hug; only pulling back to place a kiss on her forehead before she released her again.

"I'm fine.", Gwendolyn lied. "We're doing – fine."

However, the bawd sussed her niece; even though she did not know her well. Her profession had provided her with certain skills, and therefore she had a good sense for the insight into human nature.

"Hm" Peggy decided to leave it at that. She did not want to force Gwen to open up to her. Peggy was sure the time would come when her niece would be ready to trust her.

"Did you two settle in? How's work?", The bawd asked cheerfully as she guided Gwendolyn to sit at the large kitchen table. A few other girls were around the room, preparing themselves for their working hours, but they paid little to no attention to the pair.

Gwendolyn felt uncomfortable at the brothel; she still thought about the encounter she had on her first day arriving in Londinium. She cleared her throat. "I think Ed found some friends already, so that's good, I guess. Uh, and work is – alright."

Peggy placed a cup of water, along with a plate of bread, cheese and vegetables on the table. "That sounds nice, my dear, but –" She gently pushed the plate towards her niece, urging her to eat. "what about you?"

Gwendolyn tilted her head, eyes narrowed. Peggy smiled at her confusion. "Do you have someone to talk to?" Now the bawd cleared her throat; she did not know how to approach the topic without spooking her seemingly innocent niece. "A friend, or –" She shrugged. "a man?"

The young woman nearly choked on the sip of water she had just taken. "No" She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I don't."

Peggy snickered at her reaction. "I suppose you've never had a man yet?"

Gwendolyn could feel her cheeks heating up, and she hated it. A slight shake of her head was her answer.

Peggy smiled, stroking a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear admiringly. The bawd noticed how similar she was to her mother. Innocent and beautiful.

"Though I reckon you have quite a few admirers then, right? A gorgeous young woman like you."

Gwendolyn swallowed hard as thoughts of men like Commander John crossed her mind; she shuddered. "Something like that.", she answered, soft-spoken.

Peggy noticed her niece's strange behaviour. Her girls acted like that sometimes; whenever an unpopular guest left.

* * *

"And you say her father was falsely imprisoned?"

Wet Stick nodded as he walked next to Arthur. "They accused him of tax fraud and treason when he lied to a Blackleg officer to protect his kids."

"Fucking wankers.", Arthur muttered under his breath. He had not known Blacksmith Henry personally, but he knew about his terrific work. The blacksmith had a good reputation within Londinium, even if he had lived outside the city walls.

"Tell me about it.", The shorter male agreed.

"And why didn't she stay with her mother again?"

"Because she was _murdered_ , Art." Wet Stick clicked his tongue. "Do you even listen to me?"

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as they approached the kitchen area

"Oh look, that's her.", Wet Stick remarked cheerfully. "Good luck, boss." He left with a final, encouraging clap at his friend's back, and somehow he assumed Wet Stick had known about her presence.

Arthur was surprised to see her again; specially to see her at the brothel after what had happened to her in front of the place. Now that he could survey her properly, he was sure that she would have been destroyed by now anyway if she had decided to join her aunt's profession. Customers would have thrown themselves at her. She looked exhausted nonetheless, meaning that the work at the tavern was not easier, he judged.

Careful not to disturb the two women, he sauntered over to them just as they rose from their seats.

"Mornin', ladies"

She turned around swiftly, and Arthur noticed her stormy-grey eyes immediately; big and startled.

Meanwhile, Peggy sensed a chance.

"Arthur, may I introduce you to my niece?" The bawd smiled happily as she gestured towards the young woman standing next to her. "Her name is Gwen and she just moved here."

A crooked smile spread on Arthur's face as he noticed how embarrassed the small gesture of her aunt already made her feel.

"And that, my dear, is Arthur. He lives here and helps me to keep this place in order." Peggy nudged her niece hearteningly.

Gwendolyn cleared her throat. Her overeager, painfully obvious aunt did not make the situation any less awkward, and she had problems looking at his smug face longer than a few seconds already as it was. "Hello", she greeted him eventually. "It's, err, nice to meet you."

Arthur gave a quick nod and tried to suppress the smirk that threatened to form on his lips, but her apparent unpleasantness and her crimson cheeks made it harder for him by every passing second.

"Likewise, _Gwenny_."

Finally, her eyes met his, and he was surprised by the sudden annoyance visible in them. Her ever so soft facial features hardened and he could see how her jaw tightened as if she tried to keep herself from spitting at him.

Arthur was somehow intrigued.

Peggy noticed the sudden tension between her niece and Arthur, and it confused her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, auntie. My shift starts in a few and I have to go back now." Gwendolyn turned to her aunt and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you.", she whispered into her ear before she pulled back.

The bawd felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "Sure, my sweet. Come back soon, yes?"

Gwendolyn nodded before she turned around, her expression instantly changing again.

"Leaving already?", Arthur asked teasingly with his arms crossed at his chest; showing off his biceps as his white jacket stretched over his muscles.

"Obviously." Gwendolyn gave a quick nod as she moved past him towards the front door.

Arthur whistled quietly; impressed. "I think she likes me."

Peggy let out a soft chuckle. "Sure, boy."


	3. The Lion & The Lamb

**Summary:** Once he realizes his sparked interest, Arthur goes through several schemes to gain a certain bar-maid's attention. Meanwhile, certain bar-maid just tries to get a foothold on how things run in Londinium; albeit stuff from her past catches up to her.

 _I tried to use the movie's fast-paced storytelling while writing and I REALLY hope it worked._

 _I hope you won't get confused by the fast changing of scenes and places :)_

 _Enjoy._

 **The Lion and the Lamb**

After her rapid exit from the brothel, Gwendolyn still felt irritated by Arthur's demeanour. She huffed quietly as she thought about his smug expression and his incredible cockiness. He might have saved her the other day, but to her, he was obviously just like any other man she had encountered so far.

Gwen had lied before she left; using work as an excuse to get out of the brothel, away from her nosy aunt and especially Arthur. Of course, she liked Peggy and she was more than thankful for her help, but it was still tough for Gwendolyn to be there in the first place. She still had to digest the whole situation after all.

Slowly, she strolled through the sordid streets of Londinium. She was still struggling to find her way in a city she did not know well, for she had only been there a few times when she was still young, barely a toddler. All she remembered from that part of her past was the lively market; especially the florist and her booth. The one her mother had always taken her. Gwendolyn considered if the lady and her booth still existed, even after all these years.

 _"Look, Gwenny." Victoria pointed at the peach-coloured rose bouquet standing in a bucket right in front of them. "Aren't they pretty?" The cheery toddler in her arms squealed with delight as she spotted the flowers._

 _"Just like you, my little floret." The young mother kissed the podgy cheek of her daughter; earning yet another delighted giggle from her. "Yes, mama.", The girl agreed with a small lisp as she spoke._

 _"Remember, peach roses are the symbol of gratitude, and I'm so grateful to have you, Gwenny."_

 _Suddenly, a man appeared behind the pair. "There you are, love. I've been looking for you two." Henry kissed his wife's temple and ruffled the curly short thatch of his daughter. The girl giggled yet again as she nuzzled her face into her mother's neck._

Gwendolyn blinked a few times as she slowly returned to reality. Her heart ached again, but she did not cry; not this time. She had taught herself to cherish memories like that instead of resisting them a long time ago.

"Hey, big sis!", The young boy named Blue called out to her, and it was then Gwendolyn realized she had daydreamed all the way home unwittingly.

They were standing in the backyard of the tavern, right by its back entrance from where the chambers of employees and guests could be reached.

"Blue, I think I've already told you to call me Gwen.", she told him with a smile. She liked the boy and the fact that he had befriended Edward. "Are you waiting for Edward?"

Blue grinned at her, nodding his head enthusiastically. "I'm gonna show him around the docks today!"

"The docks, huh?" Gwendolyn knew she couldn't stop them from going, even if she would forbid Edward to go there; _especially_ if she forbid him to go. Although, it did not stop her from disliking it anyway.

She sighted. "Promise to be careful, yes?"

The tavern's back entrance door opened.

"And keep an eye on Ed for me."

Edward snorted as he emerged and joined Blue. "I can watch out for myself."

Blue snickered. "But I'm older and stronger than you, Ed."

"Oh yeah?"

Gwendolyn watched wide-eyed as her brother abruptly tackled Blue, and the boys scrambled on the dirt for a moment, before Blue gained the upper hand by skilfully pinning Edward to the ground.

"See?", Blue exclaimed triumphantly while Edward squirmed beneath him; his face crimson red, and Gwendolyn was not sure if it was due to anger or embarrassment.

"Get off me!"

"Alright, alright" Gwendolyn decided to step in. "Get off him, Blue." She ushered the older boy away and proceeded to help Edward up again, and he took vengeance by pushing Blue once more.

"Wally.", Edward muttered, though Blue only laughed.

Gwendolyn considered asking Blue who had taught him to fight like that, but the boys were quick to exit, just like her before.

* * *

Days had passed since her visit, and Arthur wondered why he had noticed her absence. However, every time he saw the bawd or talked to her, _Gwenny_ popped into his mind – now more than before. Arthur did not like that; it bothered him.

When Arthur spotted Peggy again by the time none of the girls were around, he decided that he might as well talk to her.

"Oy, Pegs", he tried to get her attention as she seemed concentrated on a book. "I didn't know you can read."

"I can't.", The bawd answered dryly without lifting her head to look at him. "Not really at least." She closed the book and turned her attention to him eventually. "But I had a few fancy punters who can, and they tried to teach me sometimes."

Arthur nodded understandingly. He himself had encountered noble woman who had tried to teach him to read and write, however he had never been particularly interested in learning it.

"Anyways, uh, your niece – What's her name again? Gwen?" He cleared his throat; anxious to sound casual. "I haven't seen her around lately."

Peggy arched an eyebrow at him, though she was not surprised. "Maybe she _was_ here, but choose to avoid you? Not everyone is smitten with your charms, boy."

A smile crept on her lips as he snorted snidely. She was very aware of Arthur's ego.

"She's innocent, Arthur." Peggy put on a mask and sighted deeply. "Just an innocent, poor girl."

Now Arthur furrowed his brows; slightly offended by the bawd's non-verbal accusation. "You're saying it as if I'm some kind of philanderer, Pegs."

Peggy was pleased that her strategy already seemed to be working.

"I'm not saying she's off-limits, boy. I ain't her mother, she can do as she pleases."

Peggy was aware that Arthur was a good man. Furthermore, she knew that Gwen needed someone in her life who could protect her, lift her spirits, and the bawd knew that Arthur needed someone, too.

"I don't think you two are suitable for each other anyway." She shrugged. "Like I said, Gwen is innocent and inexperienced."

Again, Arthur snorted. "And that makes _me_ spoiled and –"

"No, you're not listening, Arthur.", Peggy cut him off. She shook her head slightly; her next words had to be significant, and well-chosen.

"Maybe you're not…her type."

The bawd nearly laughed as soon as she heard him gasp quietly. She knew that she was appealing to his male ego; maybe his hunting instinct even.

Little did she know, Arthur felt indeed challenged. He braced his jaw a few times as he stared at the bawd intently.

* * *

The tavern was noisy and crowded; more than usual. Almost every table was occupied by sailors and regular guests. The three bar-maids, including Gwendolyn, had problems serving and managing the crowd.

Gwendolyn was standing at the bar, an empty tray clutched against her chest, as she took a moment to breathe. She would have never guessed that working as a bar-maid included an entertainment side-line.

Suddenly, she felt a hand gently petting her shoulder. "You alright?", Ana, a fellow bar-maid, asked her in a hushed voice. Gwendolyn swallowed and forced herself to nod with a sly smile.

"Good." Ana winked at her. "The sailors at the entrance table are asking for you again."

Gwendolyn groaned internally, but obeyed anyway. She knew that _Big Bill,_ the tavern's owner, her boss and landlord, was watching her intently.

She went over to the large wooden table standing next to the doorway, and was immediately addressed by several men simultaneously. She did not notice the door swing open before a new trio of men entered.

* * *

Back Lack rumbled a foreign song, Wet Stick could not walk straight any longer while Arthur was still sober; bracing his smaller friend as the trio made its way to the final tavern for the night.

Arthur had encouraged his friends to go bar-hopping, and decided to visit _The Lonely Widow_ last, since he did not want his friends to guess why he wanted to go there. Now he realized that it had been a stupid idea, considering the state his friends were in. They would have never guessed anything in the first place.

By the time they had finally entered the brisk establishment, Arthur was quick to urge his drunken friends to sit at the last empty table in the far back of the tavern.

He was surprised at the fast service as one waitress quickly approached them, ready to take their orders.

"Evenin', you pretty thing", Wet Stick slurred. "How's it goin'?"

"What's yer name, darling?" Back Lack had stopped singing; his attention now focused on the blonde woman. Arthur could not help but roll his eyes at his friends.

The bar-maid giggled nonetheless. Arthur was sure she was more than used to such behaviour.

"Evenin', gentleman. Name's Ana.", she said and winked at Back Lack; who, in return, full-throatedly declared she had indeed winked at him.

"What can I get you?"

Before any of his friends could place an order, Arthur cut them off, earning one or two cusses from each of them.

"Yeah, uh, is there any chance for you to send the new girl over?"

Ana's smile turned into a soft pout before she glanced over her shoulder at the door. Arthur shifted in his seat to get a better look, but sat back as soon as Ana turned around again.

"Sure." She shrugged with a smile. "Happens a lot lately."

" _Happens a lot lately_.", Arthur repeated quietly and furrowed his brows after Ana had disappeared.

Wet Stick punched his upper arm. "Oy, why did you send her away, Arty?"

Gwendolyn had just placed the new round of beer mugs at the table, when she was tapped on her shoulder yet again.

"Some guys are asking for you. Table of three, beneath the painting.", Ana whispered into her ear, instantly noticing the worried expression on Gwendolyn's face.

"Don't worry. No Blacklegs.", she quickly assured her.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. She was glad that Ana had offered to take care of the sailors, however the fact that so many people demanded her attention exhausted and concerned her.

Regardless, she had no other choice but to obey as Big Bill still kept an eye on her from behind the bar.

"God almighty" Back Lack sat straight up in his seat. Wet Stick tapped Arthur's shoulder repeatedly while he tried to shrug him off. "That's Peg's girl, innit?"

Arthur gave a quick nod, though his eyes were focused on her as she approached, and he caught himself smirking as he saw her cheery smile drop to an annoyed frown.

He noticed that her appearance had changed from the last brief time he had seen her. Her long wavy hair was tamed in a neat side-on fishbone braid, and her dress was more feminine with a delicate floral pattern at her décolleté.

Arthur tried to think of a witty comment, just something to tease her as soon as she would ask him why he was there.

"Hello"

"Your name is Gwenny, right?", Wet Stick asked her right away before Arthur could say anything.

"It's Gwen.", she simply corrected him.

"Oh, really? Art keeps calling you Gwenny whenever he talks about you though." Wet Stick shrugged.

Arthur's heart nearly dropped while he supressed the urge to punch his friend's impudent mouth.

"Can I get a brandy, sweetheart?", Back Lack slurred; obviously bored by the exchange between his friends and the bar-maid.

Gwendolyn nodded, one eyebrow still raised in question. "Sure. Anything else?"

* * *

Arthur had hoped for a reaction quite different from what he had gotten from Gwen the other night, and he was still somehow mad at Wet Stick for snitching on him the way he had done.

"Are you thinking about someone special?"

Arthur startled up in his bed at the sudden presence in his room. It was Lucy, one of the girls he was close to.

"Sorry, I knocked.", she said with an apologetic smile.

Arthur lay back on his pillows again, arms crossed behind his head as he continued staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Are you busy?", Lucy asked as she sat down at the edge of his bed.

Arthur chuckled. "Does it look like it?"

Lucy slapped his leg playfully. A moment of silenced passed, and Arthur could feel her prying gaze on him.

He closed his eyes. "Spill it, Lucy."

Lucy giggled and shifted closer. "Tristan told me about the girl."

Arthur sighted, opening his eyes again. "Which girl?"

The whore arched her eyebrows. She hadn't expected him to talk about it anyway; but she knew Arthur. They had practically grown up together, he was like a brother to her, and she knew her big brother all too well.

"Gwendolyn. I've met her, she's cute."

Arthur clicked his tongue. "Yeah, she looks decent."

Lucy snickered. "You're _so_ bad at lying, Arthur."

Now it was Arthur who raised his eyebrows. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip. It was still sore from her last punter who had a favour for roughness and biting. "Me?" She shook her head. "I just wanted to check up on you, you know? Maybe there's something _I_ can help _you_ with." She shrugged and the thin straps of her silky dress nearly slid off her shoulders. "Give some advice…or talk to her."

Arthur groaned. "What did Wet Stick tell you?"

"Nothing, really.", she lied and played with the hem of her purple dress.

"Lucy"

"U-huh?" She patted her eyelashes at him innocently; a sweet smile on her swollen lips.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take care of it by myself, Lucy. But thanks anyway."

Lucy smiled with delight. Maybe Arthur did not use the words she had hoped for, yet the meaning was the same. She just wanted him to be happy. Of all people, he was the one who deserved it.

* * *

Another day went by and Arthur tried to keep himself busy by taking care of his business; collecting his kickback along with Wet Stick and Back Lack, making sure that everything was going well, and paying Kung Fu George a visit at the backyard of the old bathing house.

Fighting had always been a good way to blow off steam; therefore, it played a big part in Arthur's life.

He had asked Del to spar with him as soon as he had spotted him, and even though Del looked like the meanest guy around, he was one of the nicest people Arthur knew. It was not long until the other men had formed a circle around the two; cheering and watching as they fought.

Arthur felt alive, good even, as Del threw punch after punch with fists as thick as bricks at him.

 _Sure. Happens a lot lately._

Arthur furrowed his brows as his thoughts drifted off. He was barely able to dodge a kick to his ribs and countered it by grabbing Del's leg and upper-cutting him in the jaw. Del stumbled backwards.

 _Just an innocent, poor girl._

Arthur shook his head trying to get all distracting thoughts out of his mind as Del started another attack; managing to tackle Arthur to the ground in a blink of an eye.

 _Are you thinking about someone special?_

Suddenly, Del's fist connected with his nose and Arthur could practically hear it break. The blonde man gasped and struggled before another blow followed; bursting his lower lip.

"Alright, enough.", George announced, walking over to the fighting men. He was surprised at Arthur's loss. It had been some time since someone had managed to beat him.

Arthur tasted his blood and wiped his mouth as Del scrambled off him, offering his large hand to his opponent in a friendly gesture. "Good match, boss.", Del said; smiling sincerely as he helped Arthur getting up.

"Yeah, you owe me a rematch, Del." Arthur licked his busted lip as he dusted himself off. He was sure that it would take a few days before his new injuries would heal.

"What the hell was that?", Back Lack inquired as soon as his friend walked away from the scenery.

"Oy, Art!", Back Lack called over, but was vehemently ignored as Arthur passed his friends and went straight to the exit of the old bath house; all battered and bloody.

"What's his fucking problem?"

Back Lack turned to Wet Stick, obviously clueless, yet the taller man merely shrugged.

* * *

 _The Lonely Widow_ was nearly empty as Arthur entered the place. Most tables were vacant, two men were sitting at the bar, drinking quietly and keeping to themselves.

Arthur approached the closest table and sat down. It was not long until he spotted Gwendolyn. She was standing at the side of the counter, smiling at the blonde fellow bar-maid while she seemed to be telling a story.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Big Bill urging them to serve the new guest. Arthur could not help but smirk as Ana nudged Gwen, and she looked visibly annoyed as she approached his table.

"What can I get you?"

Arthur settled back in his chair, running a hand over his beard in feigned thoughtfulness, and he shrugged.

"Can you recommend anything?"

Somehow, Arthur wanted her to ask why he was there and where the new cuts and bruises on his face came from. He wanted to provoke a reaction from her, but no such thing happened.

She simply served him a mug of water. "You got blood on your face.", she told him and pointed at the spot on her own face, just to show him where to clean.

Arthur was baffled when she left again, without further comment, leaving Arthur to muse.

* * *

"Speaking of the devil –" Back Lack nodded at Wet Stick, signalling him to turn around just to see their friend approaching them again.

"Where have you been, boss?", Wet Stick asked curiously, noticing that Arthur must have straightened his broken nose by himself.

"Spill it, boss." Back Lack crossed his arms at his chest, squinting at Arthur, who was now standing before him. "What's the matter?"

Arthur sighted deeply.

"I need your help."

* * *

Arthur leant against a stony exterior wall as he observed the people passing him; either walking towards or away from the market. He was getting restless, for he had not slept well the night. Still, he was determined to go through with the plan Wet Stick had come up with.

More people passed, before Arthur finally spotted his friend swiftly walking towards him. "She's standing at the florist, boss. Go."

Arthur gave a quick nod before he left; pushing through the crowd until he arrived at the booth. He spotted her immediately, talking to the florist lady behind the counter.

He hesitated for a moment; observing how Gwendolyn picked up a bouquet of peach-coloured roses, before he decided to approach her.

"They're lovely."

Arthur was standing behind her, ready to _coincidentally_ bump into her, when she abruptly turned around.

Startled, Gwendolyn dropped the bouquet to the dirty ground as Arthur backed off, accidentally stepping on the flowers while doing so.

She stared at him in disbelief. "What the –" Only then she realized who was standing in front of her, and she left, obviously disgruntled, before Arthur could mutter an apology.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Back Lack asked his friend for the third time. The young father was not sure if his childless friend was ready to babysit pre-pubescent boys.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Lack. I _am_ sure."

It had been his own idea to watch Blue and his friends at Back Lack's house as soon as he had heard that Gwendolyn's little brother was one of them.

"Fine. I'll be at the tavern then. Good luck, mate."

Arthur snorted. He was sure it would be no tough task for him to entertain little boys for the evening. However, he had to dismiss the embarrassing fact that he was only doing it to show one of the boys' older sister that he was not just an insensitive barbarian.

It was Blue who immediately ran towards him as soon as his father had left.

"Can you show us some new tricks, boss?"

The other three boys, including Edward, had quickly gathered around Arthur.

"I don't know, Blue. You might beat me in a fight if I do."

The boys laughed, but Edward seemed intimidated. "Uhm, you showed Blue how to fight?", he asked with caution; twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Arthur stepped closer to the boy, seizing him up. Edward was as tall as Blue, just slightly scrawnier. His hair was curly, almost black, and his eyes as grey as marble. Arthur was sure he would grow up to be more handsome than most.

Arthur nodded. "Aye, that I did."

* * *

"Alright, that was better, but focus on your footwork, Ed. Blue keeps flooring you, because you're not standing right."

Edward nodded eagerly as Arthur offered him another hint. The boys had persuaded the skilled fighter to train them, just like George had trained him.

A knock at the door interrupted the improvised fight club and Arthur quickly went to open it while the boys kept practising in the living room. He opened the door swiftly.

"Evening Jon –" Her smile dropped to a frown. "You?"

Arthur leant at the doorway, a lopsided smirk on his lips. "Yeah, I watched the boys for him."

Gwendolyn crossed her arms in front of her chest. She tried to cover up the fact that she was pleasantly surprised. "Oh?"

His chest nearly swelled with pride. "I assume you're here to pick up Ed?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "Exactly."

Edward approached the pair after calling his name, and Gwendolyn ruffled his hair affectionally as soon as he stood next to her. "Did you have fun?"

Edward nodded with a cheeky smile. Arthur could not help himself but smile as he watched the interaction between her and her little brother.

"That's good." Gwendolyn bit her lower lip; she could feel Arthur's look on her. "Well –" She sighted. "thank you."

Arthur nodded. "Sure thing."

Gwendolyn pursed her lips. "Come on, Ed." She gently grabbed his shoulder to guide him. "Let's go home." Wavering, she finally glanced up into his steel bluey eyes. "Good night, _Arthur_."

Arthur gave a quick nod. "G'night, _Gwen_." He did not notice the sly smile as she turned to leave.

"See ya, boss!", Edward exclaimed cheerfully, causing Gwendolyn to peep over her shoulder warily. He was still standing in the doorway as she wondered why her brother had called him _boss_.

* * *

"The Blackleg officer asked for you."

Gwendolyn froze, nearly dropping the heavy tray in her hands. She turned to Ana; her eyes fearful and appealing.

Ana nodded. "I'll tell him you're busy." She took the tray out of the younger women's hands. "Go hide in the pantry for a moment."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

To her, the night had turned awful as soon as the first Blackleg soldiers started showing up at the tavern. Sure, there were always some around, but tonight was unusual. Their local tavern was closed and now they were forced to swerve to _The Black Widow._ It got worse when _he_ walked in.

Commander John picked his teeth, waiting for Henry's daughter to show up. At first, he had not been sure if it was really her.

The officer settled back in his seat when the blonde bar-maid from before approached him again. She quickly started serving their orders nervously.

"Well?"

Her eyes snapped up to him. She cleared her throat. "She's, ah, busy right now, sir."

The large man frowned at her, instantly sussing her lie. "Are you sure?", he inquired, voice low and daunting as he leaned closer to her.

Ana swallowed hard.

Gwendolyn leant against the chilly wall in the small hallway leading to the big pantry. She was gnawing on her lip absentmindedly, thinking about more ways to avoid the Commander. She did not notice him sneaking up on her, even as his armour creaked and his heavy footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Hide and seek is over, darling."

He quickly pinned her against the wall before she could do more than gasp in surprise. His dark armour poked into her skin as he pressed himself against her; making her squirm against the cold metal.

"Hm", John studied her face intently and found she had grown into a fine woman; young and mostly likely still untouched. "It's been some time now.", he murmured into her hair and inhaled deeply.

Gwendolyn tried to turn her face; utterly disgusted by the closeness to the older male. "Not nearly enough, Commander.", she said through clenched teeth.

John's lips pulled into his infamous smirk as he pulled back. He liked her sudden feisty attitude.

"What brought you to the city? You seemed so happy at your place.", he said mockingly, leaning in a little closer again.

Gwendolyn snorted, turning her face yet again. "You took everything from me, you won't take my dignity as well."

Suddenly, he grasped her chin; forcing her to look straight into his eyes.

"I could make you my concubine. You could live with me and I would take care of you."

Gwendolyn frowned at him, and struggled against his grip. "You're married.", she reminded him matter of factly; disgusted and reproachful.

He clicked his tongue in amusement, caressing his thumb over her plush lips admiringly. "I would tell her you're our new maid.", he said with a chuckle. "And then I could take you whenever she's not around."

Gwendolyn inhaled sharply as he forced his leg between her legs, spreading them apart underneath her dress. She let out a small whimper before she narrowed her eyes at him, straightening her back again.

"That won't happen."

* * *

"What the hell are all these Blacklegs doing here?", Back Lack mumbled, nudging Arthur urgently.

"There was a fire at their local place and the owner, Diddy, had to close it down for a few days.", Wet Stick explained to his two friends as they made their way into _The Lonely Widow_.

However, Ana the bar-maid came running towards them as soon as she spotted Arthur, and she gripped his sleeve frantically, pulling him close to her while Black Lack and Wet Stick watched in utter confusion.

"I think Gwen might need your help."

Without offering any explanation to his friends, Arthur rushed through the crowd of soldiers and regular guests. He passed the counter and paced into the direction Ana had told him to go.

It was not long, until he heard hushed voices down the quiet, dimly lit hallway.

"That won't happen."

Arthur recognized her voice, soft and blatantly scared. His steps slowed down. He wanted to know who was with her, before he stepped in.

"I'll make you surrender to me, darling. I would be really gentle with you."

Arthur huffed as he heard the male voice, low and amused by her distress. His hands balled into fists; his heartrate increased as anger overtook his body. However, Arthur knew he had to restrain himself from any sudden action.

"Please, just – let me go.", Gwendolyn pleaded, still squirming against his heavy body.

Unfortunately, he seemed to enjoy her discomfort, and he snickered. "See, it would be a lot less painful if you'd stop struggling so much."

"Excuse me.", Arthur interrupted the couple; causing the Commander to let go of Gwendolyn.

"Who the fuck are you?", John asked angrily, one hand at his sword. It was hard for him to see the silhouette of the stranger in the candle light.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was just searching for my room.", Arthur lied and kept walking towards John and Gwendolyn, who was still pressed against the wall; eyes widened with surprise.

John clicked his tongue distastefully, gesturing around. "This is just a fucking hallway, boy. You got the wrong way."

Arthur gave him a lopsided grin. "You're right, officer." He turned to Gwendolyn. "You work here, right? Could you show me the way to my room?"

Gwendolyn blinked a few times, quickly realising what Arthur was doing. She nodded eagerly and scurried past John without giving him time to grab her again. "Follow me.", she murmured as she grasped Arthur's sleeve, pulling him with her and leaving the Blackleg officer behind.

"Did he touch you?", Arthur inquired as soon as they were out of earshot. His smile had dropped and was replaced by a dark frown. He was still considering going back to strangle the Blackleg.

They were standing by the doorstep leading up to the guestrooms when they stopped walking.

Gwendolyn bit her lip and shook her head.

"Don't lie to me."

She stopped and glanced behind them, however she saw no sign of the Commander.

Arthur examined her face for any cut or bruise, but saw none. He tried to reach out for her face, but she flinched away, causing him to drop his hand again.

"What did he do to you? And don't say _nothing_."

Gwendolyn looked up at him eventually; a sad smile on her face. "Thank you. Arthur.", she whispered; her voice thick and small, before she swiftly left upstairs, leaving Arthur by himself.

 **Thanks to everyone who already left kudos and feedback! 3 It's always appreciated and helps me improve my writing :)**

 **Cheers!**


	4. The strange Samaritan

**Summary:** The circumstances in Gwendolyn's life are making it harder for her to manage living in the city. She feels increasingly unsafe and tries to dissociate her reality by escaping to her past life. Meanwhile, Arthur is seeking aid from his inside man as the rebellion is slowly looming in the shadows of Londinium.

 _Thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments/feedback/favors/follows on this story so far! It's always very much appreciated :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

 _Cheers._

 **The strange Samaritan**

 _"What is that, mama?", Gwendolyn asked her mother curiously while she watched the colourful insect slowly climbing the small tip of her finger._

 _"That's a caterpillar, my sweet.", Victoria explained to her daughter as she sat behind her; gently braiding small daisies into her hair. "It will turn into a beautiful butterfly someday."_

 _Her lips pulled into a smile when she heard how her daughter repeated the new word_ caterpillar _softly to herself, although with minor difficulties._

 _"I want to be a butterfly someday.", The toddler exclaimed cheerfully as she turned around to her mother after she was done braiding._

 _"A butterfly?" Victoria let the toddler crawl into her lap clumsily and embraced her into a hug. "Why a butterfly?", she inquired as she started rocking her daughter._

 _"They're beautiful and they can fly."_

Gwendolyn snapped out of her memory at the loud neighing horses on the street in front of the tavern.

She needed a moment to collect herself, before she was fully present again. Suddenly, the sound from the streets were louder now; bothering her to no end. After her encounter with Commander John, she had gotten hyper-aware of her surroundings.

She sighted deeply and sat up in her small bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she let her gaze wander around the room.

It was a little bigger than her bedroom at her old house had been, only that she had to share it with her brother now. Edward's bed was next to hers, separated by a small nightstand with a candle placed on top of it.

Her heart wrenched as her eyes lingered at the old dark wardrobe which contained all her belongings, and again she remembered how well they had used to live.

A sudden loud knock at the door made her jump slightly. Her mouth went dry as adrenaline rushed through her body at the thought of who might be at the other side of it. She did not dare to breath and winced when another knock followed.

"Gwenny, it's me, Edward."

Gwendolyn took a deep breath before she crawled off her bed and went to open the door. "I'm sorry.", she muttered as she let her brother in.

Edward carried a tray with bread and cheese to the nightstand and carefully placed it down. "Ana told me to bring this to you. She said she wants you to eat this and will come and see if you did, later." He turned to his sister. "Or she will whoop your arse.", he added with a grin.

Gwendolyn snorted and went back to her bed. "You eat first. I'm not hungry right now."

Edward eyed his older sister suspiciously. He had not seen her eat anything in the past two days. Her face was paler than usual, her hair messy and dishevelled, which was unusual for her, and her absence from work made Edward begin to worry. Even Big Bill had already asked him what was wrong with her, and he was starting to run out of excuses.

"Are you sick, Gwenny?", Edward asked cautiously as he took a seat at the edge of her bed. "You don't look so good."

Gwendolyn gave a mock laugh. "I'm fine, Ed. I just – I'm tired." She could not bring herself to tell her brother about her fear. She had to be strong for him after all, and she was sure he still lacked the ability to understand the situation she had been through with the Commander.

"Hm", Edward nodded and believed her. She did look tired, so to him, it seemed to be the truth.

"Boss asked about you, aunt Peggy, too. She said she misses you, and –" He reached into one of his pockets and opened his palm; showing the content to her. "she gave me this."

Eyes wide, Gwendolyn looked at the five silver coins in his hand, however she was quick to notice something else as well. She grabbed his hand and ignored the coins falling onto her bed and the floor as she examined his hands.

"Are you bleeding? What happened?"

Edward withdrew his hand swiftly, pursing his lips. "That's not blood, it's – just paint."

Gwendolyn breathed a sigh of relief before she furrowed her brows at him. "What did you do?"

* * *

"I checked Mike and his supply this morning." Back Lack settled back in his chair, taking a sip of his drink before he continued speaking. "Everything's fine. Handed me the money and I left."

Arthur hummed in approval as he chewed, observing who arrived through the door and who left while he ate.

"I heard some noblemen will arrive at the docks this afternoon. They'll prolly end up here at some point during their stay, and you know how most of them treat the girls. So, uh, you should be here when they come."

A little baffled, Arthur turned his head to look at his friend. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Back Lack shrugged. He did not want to ask him about Gwen, after he had told them what had happened to her a few nights ago at the tavern. Back Lack could still see Arthur's rage before his mind's eye. "I'm just saying. They usually behave when they know you're around."

"Morning, fellas."

The two men looked up as Wet Stick sauntered over to them. He sat down at the empty chair across from Arthur and grabbed a piece of dark rye bread before leaning back.

On the contrary, the blonde man sat up expectantly.

"Well?"

Wet Stick cleared his throat. "I couldn't get to him, boss. He was with his men all morning."

Arthur groaned and shoved his empty plate away from him. "I need to talk to him."

Both Back Lack and Wet Stick remained silent. They knew what Arthur was planning to do.

* * *

Peggy heard the door close behind her as she stared out of her window. It had been a while since she had last agreed to take a punter, however the circumstances had changed and she knew she would need the extra coins perhaps soon.

She lingered for a moment and tried to distract herself from the sudden soreness between her legs. Another soft knock at her door disturbed her and she sighted, turning away from the window as she realised her peace had only been short-lived and the next man was already waiting.

"Come in.", The bawd cooed and adjusted her silky red robe.

The door opened. "It's just me.", Arthur announced himself, one hand covered over his eyes.

Peggy nearly laughed aloud. "I'm not naked, boy. Don't worry."

He dropped his hand and closed the door behind him. "I'm just trying to be decent, Pegs. Besides, only a fuckwit would mind seeing you naked."

The bawd returned to the window; ignoring his charms. "Tell me, what do you want?", she asked him eventually while she proceeded to watch the street. She could hear him come closer.

"I just wanted to know if –" He stopped mid-sentence, hoping the bawd would know where he was heading without needing him to say it aloud.

She glanced over her shoulder. "If?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, giving in. "If you've heard anything from her."

Peggy hid her smile by turning back to the window. She was overjoyed by his concern about her niece; unfortunately, she had not heard nor seen her for days now.

"I'm afraid not." She sighted. "I mean, it's no surprise she's hiding in her room after what happened to her. I just hope Bill won't kick her out. I don't want her to become a whore."

The bawd could feel her eyes tearing up and quickly tried to blink them away. "She wouldn't last a week."

Arthur agreed with Peggy, yet he chose to keep it to himself. "She'll be fine, Pegs. I think it's safe to say that she's tough. Tougher than you might think, I mean –" He nudged her encouraging. "you two are related."

* * *

Blackleg Sergeant Jack's Eye stood in front of the grey stone wall of the bakery; sullen and pondering. It was the third house now; its walls smeared with blood-red graffiti. It was hard to identify what they had tried to paint, had they probably been in a rush and afraid to get caught.

His men were currently searching the area around the affected houses, looking for the culprit, witnesses or any suspects.

"What a lovely painting. Did you do this all by yourself, Jack?"

The Sergeant snorted as he turned around to the other man. "Careful, Arthur. I might have to arrest you if any of my men hears you."

Arthur glanced around for any sign of Blackleg soldiers, however he spotted none. "It's a good thing they're not around then, innit?"

Jack turned his back to the graffiti and his attention fully to the man in front of him. "What do you want?"

Arthur crossed his arms at his chest. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Is that so?" Out of habit, Jack put his hand on top of his hilt casually. "And what favour would that be?"

Arthur cleared his throat as he took another look around, before he stepped closer to his scout. "One of your colleagues is causing me trouble." His voice got even lower. "I need him out of my neighbourhood."

Jack arched an eyebrow at his request. "Who are we talking about here?"

Arthur leant back again. "John."

"Which John?", The Sergeant inquired with an annoyed click of his tongue. He hated asking for names.

" _Mischief_ John."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but you know that he outranks my authority. I can't just transfer a commanding officer."

Arthur could hear the rustling of heavy armour and chattering of soldiers as they made their way towards them.

"Give it a try, Jack.", he urged the Sergeant before he swiftly left into the other direction. He had no desire to be seen friendly talking to a Blackleg after all.

* * *

 _Carefully, Gwendolyn reached out for her mother's round belly. "Mum, what do you think, boy or girl?"_

 _Victoria chuckled softly and braced her hands against her back. "I think it's a boy this time."_

 _"I wouldn't mind that.", Henry chirped in and hugged his wife from behind. "He will take over the smithy once he's grown up." He kissed her temple affectionately._

 _"Or – he chooses his own profession.", Victoria said, rolling her eyes with a smile._

 _"Fine." Henry walked over to his daughter and embraced her in a tight hug. "Our daughter will be the first female blacksmith of Londinium then.", he snickered; placing a kiss atop her hair._

 _"Or – I choose my own profession.", The teenager laughed, repeating her mother's words._

 _"Hm, and what would that be?", Henry asked curiously. However, Victoria answered before her daughter could._

 _"She'll become a butterfly."_

 _Gwendolyn groaned, slightly embarrassed._

 _"Mum, I said that years ago."_

 _The scenery changed abruptly. Now Gwendolyn was holding her crying brother in her arms, still but a baby. She stared into her mother's eyes as she frantically spoke to her, however her daughter could not hear anything but her brother's cries._

 _Suddenly, the front door burst open and men in black armour stormed inside. The one who held her father by his arm, let him fall to the floor; battered and broken. Still, Gwendolyn stood there numb; clutching her baby brother to her chest. Even as Victoria tried to rush to her husband and was grabbed by two other Blacklegs, Gwendolyn could not move._

 _Yet she screamed as one of the Blacklegs slit her mother's throat; a mischievous smirk on his lips._

"Wake up! Gwen, wake up!"

Gwendolyn gasped and struggled against the grip on her shoulder before she was aware of her brother's presence. She stared up into his helpless eyes. "You were dreaming.", he whispered and let go of her.

Gwendolyn took a few deep breaths and could feel how her heartbeat normalized again. Her nightgown was drenched with cold sweat.

"What was it about?"

She looked over to Edward who was sitting on his bed again. Gwendolyn swallowed hard and ran a hand over her face, choking back tears.

"It was a nightmare."

While Edward went to sleep again, Gwendolyn lay awake; musing and mulling over her dream until the first rays of sunshine peaked through the thick dark-grey curtains. Sluggishly, she shed herself out of the heavy blanket and waddled over to her clothes to get dressed.

To her, the rest of the day went as presumed. Edward left with Blue and the rest of his friends as soon as the streets got busy, Ana visited, asked for her well-being and provided her with food and the last gossip. The blonde woman insisted to stay and watch while Gwendolyn ate.

"Bill's sick now, by the way. I think he believes you, now that he caught the same _illness_ as you." Ana was aware of Gwen feigning an illness, had she been the one to suggest it to her after all.

Gwendolyn took another sip of water as she listened to her colleague. "His wife is managing the tavern until he feels better."

Ana reached out to take the empty tray, but Gwen stopped her. "I –" She sighted. "I really appreciate what you did for me…for the last few days, and I –"

Ana waved her off with a smile. "Don't mention it.", she assured her. "You should go for a walk today. Your skin looks like it could need some sun." And she winked at her, before she left Gwen alone again.

Gwendolyn had the feeling that the room was becoming smaller by every passing day. Further, she was sick of staring at the same four walls while her mind seemed to wander off every time it got quiet.

She knew that Ana was right; she needed to go out and face her fears, and she sat on the edge of her bed as her gaze wandered over to the small pouch of silver coins lying on the nightstand. She bit her lower lip as she considered visiting her aunt.

Since Edward had brought the money back to her, she had thought about giving it back.

"Gwenny?" Edward spotted his sister walking on the street across from him as he emerged the back alley along with Blue, Ryan and James.

"Gwen!", he called out to her as pushed through the walking pedestrians. "Oy, Eddie! Wait for us!", Blue shouted after him.

Gwendolyn turned around as soon as she heard her brother's voice. "You're outside!"

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "I needed to get out. You were right, I looked awful."

Edward chuckled while Blue and the other boys caught up to them. "Where are you going, Gwen?", Blue asked curiously.

"Do you want us to come with you?", Ryan, the eldest boy, proposed. Gwendolyn was touched by their thoughtfulness. Nevertheless, she shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just heading to, uh, our aunt. I'll be fine, thanks.", she said, and noticed their hands. All smeared with red paint. She furrowed her brows with irritation, and Blue nudged Edward; signalling him to hide his dirty hands in his pockets. Edward had struggled to tell her what they had been doing the first time and she was sure they would find excuses to not tell her again, so she left it at that.

* * *

Gwendolyn arrived at the brothel shortly after parting from the boys. However, the crimson door was closed while the red-tinted lanterns shone bright as the sun slowly set.

"No admittance for you, woman. It's a private party tonight.", The bouncer of the establishment, _Bald Head_ Matt, informed her.

Gwendolyn frowned at him. "Excuse me? I need to see Peggy."

Matt frowned at her, and the scar splitting his eyebrow stretched absurdly. "Didn't you listen? She's busy right now."

"I'm just saying, if the price is right, I think I'd do it.", Back Lack joked with a snicker.

"Shame no one would pay you to suck a prick, right?", Arthur laughed and shoved his shorter friend as he walked behind him.

"What's the least amount a bloke would have to pay you, so you'd suck his dick?", Wet Stick asked curiously as he walked next to his friends.

"Why? You interested?" Back Lack winked and blew him a kiss while Arthur burst out laughing.

They turned the corner to the brothel and it did not need long for them to spot Gwendolyn and the bouncer.

"What the fuck", Arthur muttered under his breath as the trio approached them, and it was soon obvious they were arguing.

"She's my aunt, I really need to talk to her." Gwendolyn nearly stomped her foot like a defiant child.

"No, and if you won't leave on your own I'll have to make you.", Matt said; his beefy arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What's the matter here, Matt? Why won't you let her in?"

Gwendolyn was caught off-guard when Arthur and his friends appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She stepped out of the way as Arthur talked to Matt while Back Lack and Wet Stick greeted her with friendly smiles and nods.

"The – the rich men bought the brothel for the night. They don't want to be disturbed, boss. I was told to not let anyone in."

Arthur frowned at Matt, even though the man was taller by at least two heads. "And that applies to us, too?", he asked playfully and pointed at Back Lack and Wet Stick, standing by.

"Of course not!" Matt hurried to open the heavy crimson door and held it open for the men to enter.

However, Arthur turned to Gwendolyn first; gesturing towards the door with an inviting manner.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Wordlessly, Gwendolyn walked past the bouncer and entered the brisk brothel after Arthur's request.

The main lounge's pretentious fireplace, right in the middle of the room, was lit. More candles were placed on several tables around the room; glooming and warming. A fancy buffet had been served; containing colourful fruits and desserts which Gwen had never seen nor tasted before. Various alcoholic beverages were served by two girls; including wine, beer and brandy. Furthermore, some smaller lounges were scattered in the corner of the large main room; lined up with exotic-looking cushions and soft carpets.

"Gwen?"

Gwendolyn turned to face the woman who had called out to her with a soft voice. Gwen judged her to be around her own age. Her hair was long and straight; blackish brown waves cascading down her slim shoulders as she approached her. She was draped in a light purple dress made from sheer fabric, and her smile seemed honest, friendly, and made her azure eyes glow.

"It's so nice to meet you.", she said and embraced her in a quick hug. "Peggy talks about you every day."

Gwen was somewhat taken aback by the sudden geniality of a stranger. She did not know how to respond to the young woman, considering how much she already knew about Gwendolyn herself, and how little she knew about her in return.

"I'm Lucy.", Lucy eventually introduced herself with a small laugh. "I work for your aunt."

Finally, it dawned on Gwen. "Oh, uh, it's – nice to meet you, too.", she said with a shy smile. She had problems keeping her curious gaze fixated on Lucy's face as her dress was unusually revealing to her.

Suddenly, the arm of a stranger embraced the women's shoulders from behind. Gwendolyn froze and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to join me on my room?", he murmured into Gwen's ear, making her shake with fear, and the realisation that it was not John did not make it better. The strong smell of alcohol on his breath made her wrinkle her nose with disgust.

"I'd love to, darling.", Lucy giggled and pulled the man's arm off Gwendolyn's shoulder. It was her reaction that made Lucy act that quickly. "We'll talk later, Gwen. You should go see Peggy, I think she's in her room.", The prostitute urged her with a smile as the drunk stranger started kissing her neck.

Gwendolyn swallowed hard and nodded swiftly, before she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, she had lost her orientation somehow. Her whole knowledge about the brothel's structure was off, and all she could see were drinking men, chasing after the women around the place. It was loud, warm, and the atmosphere around was filled with sexual tension; something foreign yet fascinating to her.

"Can I help you?"

Gwendolyn nearly jumped in surprise as Arthur appeared right next to her, catching her watching the men and women around. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment, and she quickly cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm just looking for my aunt."

"Still?"

Gwendolyn nodded, and while Arthur took a glance around the room, looking for the bawd, he could not spot her. "I think she's…busy."

"Hm" She played with the small pouch in her hand absentmindedly, not aware of Arthur surveying her. He did not want to leave her alone, after he had seen how one of the men had already approached her and Lucy. He was sure the brothel was not the right place for her to be, yet he could not send her away somehow.

"Let's sit over there. I'll wait with you until Pegs comes back.", Arthur proposed instead; gently pushing her into the direction of one of the smaller sitting areas. Gwen let him guide her and sat down on the soft cushions; rearranging the skirt of her dress while doing so.

Arthur joined her after a short moment; two cups in his hands, and he handed one to her after seating himself across from her. She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose again; remembering the smell of the man from earlier.

"It's just red wine. I know women usually prefer it over brandy."

Gwendolyn looked up at him, carefully twisting the cup in her hands. "I've never had a drink before."

"Why not?", Arthur asked curiously after taking a sip from his cup and savouring the burning taste of the liquor.

"I don't know. I guess I've never had a chance or the – desire to try it.", she answered; shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me ask you then, what is it you desire instead?"

Gwendolyn quirked an eyebrow at his boldness, sucking her bottom lip through her teeth as she thought. Yet she gave up quickly. "I don't think I have an answer for that."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure you will have one someday." And he took another sip from his cup as he observed the happenings around them.

"What –" Gwendolyn stopped herself before returning his question aloud and sighted instead.

After a moment, Arthur noticed her uneasiness as she glanced around the lounge, watching the girls with their customers, celebrating and sharing intimacies while the body contact increased.

"You should try it.", he suggested, turning her attention back to him. "The wine", he reminded her with a lopsided grin. "It would help…loosen you up a bit."

Gwen pursed her lips. "I am loose."

Arthur snorted. "Sure, you are." He shifted in his seat and pointed at her face. "You blush whenever they get close to each other.", he said, referring to the couples surrounding them.

"You can barely look when they kiss, let alone if they touch, but sure – you are loose."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his exposure of her, and her reaction only underlined his assumption. Swiftly, she took a long sip of her wine; grimacing at the somewhat bitter first taste.

Arthur laughed. "Changed your mind?"

He was strangely intrigued by her behaviour around the brothel. Of course, it was normal for him to be surrounded by prostitutes, sex, and lust-driven men; it was nothing extraordinary anymore and it did not bother him. Seeing her react in such a way made him curious and he remembered her aunt's words: _"She's innocent."_ He could not help but wonder if she really was.

"Sort of.", she mumbled and tried it again; this time by taking a bigger gulp. It did not taste as bad as the first time and she could already feel its stimulating effect. Her straight posture slacked and she noticed how her inhibition slowly seemed to fade.

"I didn't like it when he touched me."

Arthur furrowed his brows at her, a little confused by her sudden confession.

"I – don't even like the way he looks at me." She avoided Arthur's look and emptied her cup instead.

"You're talking about that Blackleg wanker, right?", he inquired and was only reminded of his hate for John and the impact he had on Gwen. He still felt the urge to kill him with his bare hands.

Gwendolyn nodded slowly as she twisted the empty cup in her hands.

Arthur did not like the way she seemed to look into nothingness. Her grey eyes were glazed by the alcohol, yet she looked sad, as if she was thinking of better times; far away from where she was, far away from Londinium and him.

"Let's change the topic, eh? Tell me about yourself."

She blinked a few times before she looked at him again. "Hm, alright. But first –" She lifted her cup with a sheepish grin. "would you fetch me another?"

* * *

Carefully, Peggy fixed her hair and robe as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to the main lounge; leaving the man in her room behind, fast asleep and exhausted.

The bawd decided to check how things were going, before she called it a day herself, leaving Arthur, Lack and Wet Stick in charge for the night. It had been some time since the brothel had to close for a clientele; men who called for a special treatment and attention.

Of course, they had to invest in food and liquor to wine and dine these _fine_ gentlemen first, before it would pay off for them in the end.

Peggy could already hear the clamour as she neared the area. Gracefully, she watched over the crowd with her arms crossed and her eyes looking for any trouble. However, there seemed to be none, and even if – she was sure her boys would take care of it.

However, she nearly gasped when she spotted them eventually, Arthur and Gwen. They were sitting in the corner of the large room, drinking and laughing together. It looked like he was making her laugh, and it was heart-warming for the bawd to see her close to Arthur. Peggy had been worried for the last few days; wondering if she was losing her niece to a mental sickness, and yet she was there, at the brothel, celebrating.

A small smile crept on the bawd's full lips. Perhaps her niece would find a reason to be happy after all.


	5. The Lads & The Greybeard

**Summary:** Just as one problem in Gwendolyn's life seems to be solved, another one follows. She realizes that living in the city requires to pay more attention to her brother. Letting him have a free rein is apparently not an option.

 _Hey y'all! Thanks for the kudos and comments - it's the fuel that keeps me going! :D_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

 _Cheers!_

 **The Lads & The Greybeard**

It was an early morning as Jack's Eye marched through the crowd of people on the street in front of the brothel; slow and steady, and a smile tugged at his lips as people started clearing the way for him. Indeed, wearing the Blackleg attire and being a part of the King's army had its advantages. Although, the Sergeant followed his own agenda.

He squared his shoulders as he entered the bright crimson gate of the establishment. Several whores scurried out of his way as soon as they spotted him, and Jack pondered for a moment if he should grant himself a quick side-trip into one of the girl's chambers before he would meet up with Arthur.

His decision was taken from him when a brown-eyed beauty winked at him with a seductive smile. Her hair was raven black and her figure slim, almost fragile. He fancied her look more than he feared his wife's wrath as soon she would smell the scent of a whorehouse on him again.

Jack was just about to walk towards her as she was beckoning him over, when a strong hand clapped his shoulder.

"I assumed you were looking for me, but it seems I was mistaken."

Jack grind his teeth. "No, you were right.", he said as he turned his head to Arthur and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "I was looking for you."

But Arthur gestured behind him; a smirk on his lips. "You sure?"

Jack knew what he was referring to, but chose to ignore it. "She can wait." He nodded towards the backroom. "Just a word with you."

Arthur took a stand in front of Jack's Eye as soon as the door closed behind him. His arms were crossed at his chest; his jaw clenched at the realization of the seriousness.

"What's the matter, Jack? I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

As always the Sergeant's hand lay on top of his hilt casually. "I'm here because of your request, Arthur.", he said as he took a few steps through the room; looking around with fake interest. "I had to call in a few favours by my own people, but – with the help of personal recommendation and a little arse kissing I managed to get John transferred to the King's guard in Camelot."

Arthur perked his eyebrow's up in surprise. "Transferred to the King's guard?", he repeated. "Isn't that a position you'd want?"

Jack snorted and turned back to Arthur. "And have the king constantly breathing down my neck?" He gave a mock laugh. "No thank you. I rather stay here at home with my nagging wife."

Arthur grinned at the Sergeant. "At least you know where to find some good company around here."

Jack remembered the beauty from before; the one who he hoped was still waiting for him, and he cleared his throat quickly. "Now that I did you a favour, you should remember that you owe me, Arthur."

Arthur clicked his tongue with a nod; his grin had vanished and was replaced by a serious frown.

"Sounds just fair."

Jack had not expected anything else from Arthur. After all, their relationship was based on give-and-take.

"If you have any clue about the bastards who're spreading these graffities, this derision of the king, around town – let me know."

* * *

The two men parted ways after their talk about John and the usual business, and Arthur noticed how Jack walked straight up to Olivia, the girl he had eyed up before; following her back to her chamber.

It was none of his business whatsoever as long Jack treated her right; Arthur simply did not care. He was not the one who had to deal with a jealous wife afterwards and he knew how that usually ended considering how many women had surprised their cheating husbands at the brothel already.

No, Arthur had never been in a situation like that; had never been in a serious relationship to begin with, and now he was the one who was looking at the corner of the lounge he had sat in only the night before. Lost in his thoughts and pining after the woman he had sat with, thinking of her silvery laugh and her shy smile.

He still tried to convince himself that he was bothered by the mixed emotions he was developing for Gwen, the girl he barely knew, but he was failing miserably. Deep down Arthur knew what he was starting to feel, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Gwendolyn felt queasy as she walked over the marketplace; the midday sun was unusually blinding and every noise made her temples throb painfully. She could only guess her uneasiness was caused by the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before and she wondered if everyone always felt like that. It was dubious to her why anyone would drink voluntarily when it caused nothing but discomfort in the end.

Though, her nerves started to relax as soon as she neared the florist's booth and various scents of flowers and herbs reached her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to marvel in the fragrances which reminded her of home, of better times.

However, her peace was short-lived as someone bumped into her shoulder, yanking her back to reality, not bothering to apologize but snarling "Move, woman!" towards her. Gwen snorted angrily, yet continued her way as the throbbing ache in her head reappeared. She was sick of it and the sudden feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach made her heart race, but she kept moving towards the elderly lady and her booth.

Gwendolyn had problems picking the right bouquet. Pain and the uneasy feeling were making it hard for her to concentrate, yet she decided on rosé lilies and yellow roses.

As she turned around, her eyes spotted him among the large crowd almost naturally, and for some reason everything around her slowed down. She could hear nothing but the ringing in her ears as it got louder, and louder as she stared at him, unable to avert her eyes. Her palms were sweaty and her throat tightened; making it harder for her to breathe, and it got worse when he noticed her too. His eyes were dark and violent as that famous mischievous grin crept over his lips, provocative and knowing.

Gwendolyn was sure she would faint any second if John would make more than one step towards her and she wondered if anyone would help her or let him carry her unconscious body away as he pleased. She decided the latter was more realistic. Who would step up against a Blackleg officer?

"I see you're still with us after last night."

Gwendolyn jolted as she heard the voice right next to her ear and again she send the fresh bouquet of roses flying to the ground. She turned abruptly, nearly shrieking as Arthur grabbed her shoulders to calm her. "Hey, it's just me. Sorry, I didn't intend to scare you – this time."

She looked up at his brilliant blue eyes, clear as a frozen lake yet vilified by dark circles and concern. The crease on his forehead deepened when Arthur noticed her trembling body, and he let go of her; assuming it was because of him.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. I – I didn't"

"No" She swallowed hard before she gathered all her courage and flung her arms around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug while standing on her tiptoes. "It's all right, just play – along, please.", she whispered into his ear.

Arthur was perplexed, surprised, and completely taken off-guard by her action. He was a little embarrassed by his reaction as the hair at the back of his neck stood up by her warm breath ghosting over his skin, and he cleared his throat before he hugged her back, hesitatingly and careful.

John had stopped in his tracks as soon as the blonde guy from the tavern showed up behind her. He was enraged, almost jealous even, when she suddenly embraced him. The Blackleg Sergeant huffed, his hand at his sword, pondering if he should arrest the couple for public indecent behaviour, but he decided against it. It was the last day before his transfer after all, and he felt that someday, he would have her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Gwen, what the fuck is going on?"

"Is he still there?"

"Who?"

Brows furrowed, Arthur looked at the people passing them, and he spotted him before she could give him an answer. His eyes were focused on them, piercing and full of hatred. Arthur could not help but smirk back at the Blackleg officer. Unfortunately, his hopes to beat him up after all were crushed as John turned around abruptly, leaving the market in the other direction.

"Is he?"

Arthur could hear the nervousness in her tremulous voice, and for a second he thought about caressing her back comfortingly. Instead, he let go of her, although reluctantly.

"No, he's gone."

Gwendolyn breathed a sigh of relief, and it was only when she looked up at him again that she realized what she had done.

"I see what kind of woman you are, Gwen. You just used me.", Arthur said mockingly, one eyebrow raised.

Gwendolyn snorted and picked up the flowers off the ground just to hide her blushing cheeks. "I didn't know what else to do.", she mumbled sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. "I need to, uh, bring these home."

Arthur shrugged, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Sure. I need to go in that direction anyway."

* * *

"So, uh, what – what were you doing at the market? Except for scaring me again."

Arthur caught her side-glancing at him and could not help but chuckle when she looked straight ahead again quickly. It was when Arthur remembered why he had come there in the first place, had he known that she would be there. He cleared his throat, unsure if he should tell her, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"I, err, I just wanted to tell you about the transfer of John to the King's guard. So, I think he won't bother you anymore.", he told her as he scratched his beard awkwardly.

Gwendolyn did not stop in her tracks, did not show any obvious reaction, yet it felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "You think so?" She pressed the bouquet to her chest, careful not to damage any more flowers and she inhaled deeply. Finally, it felt like the knot of anxiousness in her stomach had unclenched.

"Aye, I do and if he shows up again, if he lays his eyes, let alone a hand on you – or any other girl", he added quickly. "I will end his life."

Gwendolyn suppressed a smile. Usually, she was someone to despise violence, but this case was different. "Thank you, Arthur." Her voice was small and brittle as she allowed herself to walk a little closer to the man next to her.

"Don't thank me. I'm just the one giving you the news." Arthur could clearly smell the bloomy, sweet scent radiating off her now and he inhaled it somehow cautiously; afraid he might get hooked on it. He did not want to tell her what he had done to get rid of her abuser, that he somehow worked with some of the hated soldiers. "I'm serious, don't mention it."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again with a smile tugging on her lips instead.

"So" He cleared his throat again.

"Edward!"

Obviously startled, Edward jerked as he heard his sister calling out for him. Quickly, he wiped his hand on the exterior wall, trying to get rid of the red paint while his friends scurried away. His heart sank when he spotted Arthur next to his sister, both walking towards him.

"What are you doing here? What is that?"

Gwendolyn tried to reach for his hands, but Edward pulled away, hiding them behind his back.

"N-nothing.", he lied and damned his so-called _friends_ for leaving him hanging like that.

Meanwhile, Arthur surveyed the crimson graffiti at the house wall, and he instantly recognized it as the one he had seen when he talked to Jack's Eye. It was a symbol he had seen before, now that he was paying more attention to it. A red circle with a sword stuck in it.

"It's the symbol of the rebellion, and let me tell you – the king doesn't like it."

Gwendolyn gasped quietly. "Rebellion?" She turned back to her brother, a hand clasped over his shoulder. "What – how do you know about this, Edward? Why are you boys doing this?"

Edward frowned, his gaze fixated on the ground.

"Answer me!", Gwendolyn hissed, not wanting to arouse any more attention. Suddenly, she felt Arthur's hand on her shoulder. "We should leave now.", he said, his husky voice hushed in a whisper as he could already hear heavy boots and the rustling of armour draw near. Being caught by some Blacklegs was nothing he was too keen on.

Her eyes widened with fear for a second before she nodded eagerly. Urgent, they left the spot, dragging the sulking boy along.

"Don't think this is over, Edward.", Gwendolyn said through clenched teeth. "I want to know what the hell has gotten into you boys."

Edward felt his palms sweat as he stumbled after the two adults as his sister kept scolding him. Nervously, he looked up at Arthur and met his stern gaze while doing so. Ashamed, the boy averted his eyes again, remembering how he got into this mess in the first place.

 _Dusk was approaching as the group of young lads made its way down to the depths and canals of the city's port. It was where they had found a spot for themselves to be, beneath one of the many bridges and stairs, shielded from any Blackleg's rigorous eyes._

 _And it was only when Edward decided to walk a little farther down the gangplank, away from his friends, towards one of the dark alley-like ways, when Blue stopped him by his shoulder._

 _"Uhm, Ed? I think it's time to go back home now."_

 _"Why?" Edward was puzzled by Blue's anxious look and the way he looked around like an alerted mouse._

 _"Somewhere down there is the entrance to the Foxway and you wouldn't want to go there, mate."_

 _Blue urged his friend to retreat, but Edward did not budge; causing the rest of their group to join with curiosity, hoping for another brawl._

 _"Why not? What's a Foxway?" Edward was still curious about the seemingly forbidden place and frustrated about the lack of information his friends had provided him so far._

 _"It's dangerous!"_

 _"You think everything's dangerous, James.", Blue said with a roll of his eyes._

 _"Actually, I believe it's just a tall story our parents told us so we wouldn't go there."_

 _"Well, Ryan, feel free to go then. I ain't going there. My father will whoop my arse if he finds out."_

 _"But he said it's just a tall story?", Edward inquired, still not deterred but rather intrigued by the thought of the mysterious place._

 _"It's not! My father –"_

 _"– said it exists. Yes, Blue, we know that.", Ryan scoffed, his arms crossed at his chest._

 _"Fine. Then go, Ryan. Let yourself get killed by some bored assassin or lowlife; I don't care."_

 _"But –" Before Ryan could object anything else, he was cut off._

 _"I assume you lads are looking for adventures?"_

 _It was a gruff voice, hailing from the shadows; making the boys shudder with surprise although every one of them tried to cover it up with fake bravery._

 _"Now let me tell you, this is not the right place for you to find them."_

 _Silent gasps resonated within the group as a broad figure emerged out of the shadows of the alley before them. He was not tall nor particularly strong-looking, yet his presence was somehow intimidating._

 _"How could you know, old man?", Ryan asked, more forward than ever._

 _"I've got around quite a lot in my life, lad. I know you shouldn't be here. Londinium is not as safe as it used to be."_

* * *

A small push against his back snapped Edward out of his daydream.

"Go upstairs and clean yourself up. I'll be right there."

He turned around to his sister standing next to Arthur, who was still looking down at him with sternness. "You better listen to your sister, Ed", he advised him. "and remember, I've got my eyes everywhere."

Tentatively, Edward nodded and disappeared behind the tavern's back entrance.

Sighing, Gwendolyn turned to Arthur. However, he raised his hand; stopping her from talking, for he knew what she wanted to say.

"Don't mention it."

She let out a small chuckle. Indeed, she wanted to thank him; for walking her home, for intimidating her brother even though she was sure it would not change a thing. Suddenly a little unsure, she fumbled with the bouquet in her hands.

"I guess, uh – I'll see you around then."

Somehow amused by her sudden awkwardness, Arthur nodded, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"Aye, see you 'round."

* * *

Frantically, Edward rubbed his hands with the dirty cloth he had hid under his bed. It was already red-stained and therefore almost useless to clean with. Still, he tried with the help of the little tub of water they had in their room. Maybe, just maybe, his sister would leave him be, would forget what he had done if there was no more evidence left after all.

His hopes were crushed when he heard the door open and close behind him before he was finished. He could hear her sigh as she put the flowers in an old vase.

"I think it's useless to ask again why you did it, isn't it?"

Edward bit his lower lip as he stared down at his smeared hands.

"I don't get it, Ed. Why are you putting yourself in such danger?" He could hear her footsteps as she walked up to him, and for a moment he thought she would struck him, yet she did not. "Do you have any idea what would've happened if a Blackleg caught you?"

Gwendolyn sat down at her bed as she watched her brother crouched down over the tub of water in the corner by the window, his back turned towards her. She wondered if he was crying and it made her heart wrench.

"They would beat you, cut off a hand or – or take you away from me." Gwendolyn had to choke back some tears as the image hit her. "I don't think I could handle that." She stifled a sniff while Edward remained silent, and somehow it made her angry. "Do you even listen, Edward! Do you want to be taken away like father?"

The mention of their father made him flinch, and yet he kept his lips sealed. He could not tell her about the plan behind all this; the plan who might get their father back and, perhaps, make their lives a lot easier.

"Fine, don't talk to me then." Gwendolyn rose from her seat. "My shift starts in a few, so", she started as she walked back to the door. "you're not leaving this room today and I want you to stay away from the boys, at least for a while."

She waited for any reaction as she opened the door, but none came, and she was too stubborn to turn around again. "I'll check on you in my break" She clicked her tongue in frustration. "and remember what Arthur told you."

Edward flinched again when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, and another moment passed before he finally dried his hands off and climbed into his bed wistfully. All he could do now, was stare at the ceiling anyway.

 _"What does that mean?", James inquired as he fought the urge to clutch Ryan's arm in fear._

 _"It means the city was safer some time ago, dimwit.", Ryan scoffed, making Blue and Edward laugh at the youngest of them._

 _"Well, the land was – different when Uther was king.", The old man started to explain, unfazed by their banter. "It all changed when his young brother took the throne."_

 _"You mean King Vortigern?" Blue nudged Edward's side with a laugh. "My father said he's just a sneaking coward."_

 _"And you should watch your mouth, boy. Any Blackleg would gladly beat you if they would hear you say such things about their king. They don't pass on an opportunity to let violence speak."_

 _Slowly, the stranger took a seat on a nearby nearly sleek rock, placing the cane the boys had not noticed before next to him. It was as if he had conjured it out of his dirty beige robe._

 _"My father never told me about King Uther, but I know he used to work for him.", Edward said as he surveyed the old man curiously._

 _"Is that so? What's your father's profession then?"_

 _"Uh, he was a blacksmith."_

 _"Was? That means he is dead?"_

 _Edward shrugged his shoulders. He did not like to think about his father and the possibility of his death; it only made him sad. "They took him away from me and my sister."_

 _"Hm", The greybeard hummed acknowledging. "Do you lads at least know about Excalibur, King Uther's magical sword?"_

 _"He beheaded an evil wizard with it.", Ryan answered with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _The old man let out a raspy chuckle. "Almost, boy. He defeated Mordred, a powerful warlock who used to be a master to Vortigern."_

 _"But why did Mordred turn against King Uther if he was friends with his brother?", Blue asked, suddenly curious as well. His father had never told him much about the past; the king and his magic sword or mages. It was all unimportant to him, considering all mages were gone anyway._

 _"That is a good question, lad. Some say Vortigern staged a coup against his own brother to take over power."_

 _"What's a coup?", James asked quietly, and was yet again mocked by Ryan. "What does it matter? Vortigern is our king and there ain't one to change that."_

 _The greybeard gave a laugh, low and throaty. He reached for his cane and started carving on the ground while the boys watched with a mixture of curiosity and confusion._

 _"See, now you're mistaken, lad. You must know, Vortigern is not the rightful king."_


	6. The Assassin & The Fighter

**Summary:** As a daily routine begins to settle in, Gwendolyn's confidence increases as her circle of allies extends. Furthermore, she is introduced to the rules and regulations of the streets and something that might help her master the arts of self-defence. Meanwhile, another citizen returns from a different kind of journey.

 _Thanks to the lovely readers who keep commenting and giving kudos!_

 _I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but life has been extremely busy the couple last months._

 _Now, one of you asked me when the story takes place and I wanted to clarifiy that. It's pre-movie and the whole thing takes place around a year and a few months before the movie begins [when Arthur is all grown up]._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

 _Cheers_

 **The Assassin & The Fighter**

Offside the daily hubbub, Erlius stood in the shadows of an alleyway, watching busy citizens around Londinium's harbour. The old man was almost sure no one would mind him if he decided to step out of his spot. He knew that people usually did not give more than a derogative sideways glance to a lowlife like him, and yet he would not risk it.

There was a reason why he lived in the Foxway Warrens, along with anyone who did not want to be found.

"What must've happened that made you come out of your hideout, old man?"

A thin smile crept on to Erlius' wrinkled lips, although hidden by his white bosky beard.

"Ah, I see you're back from your trip, assassin.", he said as he dared a look over his shoulder. "Did everything go well?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the men while Erlius stared into the depth of the dark alleywayuntil a figure stepped into his capability of vision. The younger male was taller than him, by two heads at least. His shoulders were broad, his body lean and yet the dark leather armour stretched over his bulging biceps. The black hood of his cloak was covering most of his face as his likewise black kerchief was loosely wound around his neck.

"Aye, the mission was accomplished - as always.", The assassin answered and his husky voice carried the arrogant casualness that Erlius could always identify.

The older man nodded before he turned to look at the street again. "Your leader will be pleased then, eh?", he remarked as he leant back against the wall.

"You should watch out, old man. Blacklegs are patrolling the street, more than usual."

And the assassin heard the old man hum briefly, acknowledging the given information, before he turned on his heels. Quickly, he backed off into the alley from which he had come from, until his figure was yet again engulfed by darkness.

His way led him to the Foxway, the hidden city beneath Londinium itself. Dark, dangerous, and certainly no place for the more decent folk.

The entrance was near a remote, broken pier; down the stair to a narrow gangplank. There, the assassin turned left at the white smudged abstract painting of a fox skull, clearly visible against the dirty stone wall. It was the last warning sign, the last chance for any outsider who might had taken a wrong turn or made a wrong decision, to turn around and leave. From there, all the assassin had to do was follow the short walkway up to the wooden door, weathered and locked to anyone who did not know the word which granted access.

Considering him knowing the ways around the Foxway since his childhood, he passed the dim tunnel system in no time. Casually, he removed the hood of his cloak as he sauntered into The Splintered Flask, the only tavern and entertainment for any lowlife or outlaw who called the Foxway their home.

No one paid much attention to him, an not even Tick, the tavern's eye-patch wearing owner, spoke to him as he walked up to the counter where the large man was standing at.

Tick simply opened the hidden door behind the bar, granting him the admittance to the headquarters of the Scroungers Guild.

* * *

Instantly, the air seemed fresher and the lightning brighter as the heavy door closed behind the assassin. He let his observant gaze wander around the main room. There were a few of his mates around; training, talking or simply sitting at the tables scattered around the large room, eating and drinking.

Of course, he was already looking for someone as peers started to notice and greet him.

Suddenly, a sharp blade was pressed to his neck; not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard enough for him to feel it.

"You let your guard down, pretty boy.", A female voice cooed into his ear, silvery and mocking – and a lopsided smirk appeared on his lips as goose bumps rose on his skin at the pure sound of her voice and her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"Are you sure?"

Before she could react, he swiftly grabbed a hold of her wrist at his neck and ducked under her arm as he turned her around; swirling her like a talented dancer. He had twisted her arm at her back as he pressed himself against her, holding one of his own sharp daggers to her delicate neck.

A small gasp escaped her lips as he bent down to her ear. "I never let my guard down, love."

"Sure.", she scoffed and wiggled out of his light grip, only to quickly turn and embrace him. "I'm glad you're back, Kay.", she mumbled into his kerchief, and pulled back only to quickly seal their lips together. The couple shared a passionate kiss, full of want and relief, before Kay pulled back – out of necessity.

"Me too.", he murmured as he caressed his thumb over her cheekbone, admiring the feeling of her warm brown skin under his brief touch. A dazzling smile revealed the bronze glow at her cheeks as she looked up at him, entwining their fingers before she started pulling him into the direction of their chamber, away from the curious eyes of the other guild members.

"Let us celebrate your comeback, love."

Kay stopped in his tracks, even though the feeling in his loins urged him to keep moving. "Enid,"

Puzzled by his action and the stern mention of her name, Enid looked back at her beau, her umber locks swinging with her quick movement.

"I need to report back to Cray first.", he explained without letting go of her hand.

"But I've missed you more than he did.", she said as she stepped closer to him, running her hand up and down his side. "I am sure Creighton can wait a little longer."

Kay quarrelled with himself for a split second, before his longing for the woman he loved won. He decided that their leader could wait, did he not know that his right hand had returned in the first place.

* * *

"How is my nephew? Is the boy still grounded?", Peggy inquired as she handed a cup of wine to her niece.

The women were sitting at the kitchen table of the brothel, using the quiet hour to talk, drink and share gossip.

"Eddy's your little brother, right?", Lucy asked before Gwendolyn could give an answer. Instead, she took a quick sip and nodded at Lucy. "Exactly, and yes –" She looked back at her aunt. "- he's still grounded and I told him to help out at the tavern if he's bored, so he won't get into more mischief."

Peggy clicked her tongue, feeling empathy for her nephew. "Poor lad. I bet he's sorry for what he has done."

"What did he do?", Lucy asked curiously, not knowing what had happened a couple of days ago.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her aunt and turned to Lucy. "He stained the walls of several houses around town with his little gang and he could've easily been caught by Blacklegs.", she explained to her, before she looked back at her aunt, who was rolling her eyes now. "That's why he's grounded!"

"They're just boys, Gwenny.", Peggy laughed, pouring herself another cup of wine. "They do dumb things sometimes. Let him have some fun, he's been through –"

"We've all been through a lot.", Gwendolyn cut her off, before her aunt could finish her sentence. "That doesn't give him a free pass to get into more trouble, does it?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable by the women's disagreement, Lucy averted her eyes and let her gaze wander around the main lounge.

The bawd gave in with a sigh. "No, you're right, darling. He's your little brother and I'm sure your worries are justified." Peggy reached over the table and patted her niece's hand arbitrating.

Meanwhile, Lucy spotted Arthur, Back Lack and Wet Stick walking into the main lounge; chattering, laughing with each other and not paying attention to their surroundings. The whore sensed a chance and cleared her throat loudly, interrupting the conversation of the other two women.

As Lucy noticed how Gwen looked after the men, she quickly decided to call them over before they could leave the establishment.

"Oy, guys!"

It did not go unnoticed by Lucy when Arthur's face lit up as soon as his eyes spotted Gwen sitting at the table, and after a quick greeting, Lucy could feel a nudge. Confused, she looked at Peggy and the two women shared a quick, knowing look.

"So, where are you going?", Lucy asked with an innocent smile.

"We're heading to George.", Arthur answered with a nonchalant shrug, his thumbs hooked into his belt.

"Art's having a rematch.", Back Lack blustered out, not minding the stern look on Arthur´s face.

"Del's going to have his arse handed to him today.", Wet Stick added with a snicker, but was silenced by Arthur's frown, now directed at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "But, uh, you know – whatever."

At the sound of the front door opening and customers walking in, both Peggy and Lucy rose from their seats, sharing another look.

"Well, duty calls.", Lucy exclaimed with a giggle. "I'll see you around, doll.", she said as she walked over, giving her a quick hug and excusing herself before she walked up the men in the main lounge.

Gwen sighted, disappointed that she had to leave the brothel and her friends sooner than she had expected.

"Why don't you join them, Gwen? I bet these fine gentlemen would be delighted to show you around.", Peggy suggested; a charming smile on her lips.

"Wait, what –?" Gwendolyn stared at her aunt while the three men shared clueless looks with each other, until Arthur spoke up.

"I don't think the old bath house is the right place for her."

Even though Gwendolyn agreed somehow, she still felt a small tug of disappointment in the pit of her stomach after hearing Arthur say such thing.

"But, she would be with us?", Wet Stick tossed in and caught Arthur frowning at him again.

"Exactly,", Back Lack agreed. "– she's safe with us.", he said, nudging Arthur's ribs with a lopsided grin.

* * *

Although, Arthur was not thrilled about Gwendolyn joining them to visit George, simply for the fact that he did not want her to see him fight nor did he want to have her around all those men, he could not help but be pleased to have her around again.

The quartet strolled through the streets, towards the bath house, as both Wet Stick and Back Lack told her about the place, its origins and Arthur's skills as a fighter.

"Oh, so that's where the blood came from the other day?", she chuckled sheepishly, referring to the first time Arthur had showed up at the tavern, all by himself, with dried up blood in his blonde beard. Almost begrudgingly, he affirmed her question with slight embarrassment.

"I see, and – who's Del?", Gwendolyn asked, a curious glint in her eyes as she walked a little quicker, ahead of the men only to be able to look at them.

"Del is one of George's most skilled fighters and he may look like a giant, but he's actually a sweet guy.", Wet Stick explained.

"And he's the first one who beat Arthur's undefeated streak, mainly – because of you.", Back Lack laughed, causing Arthur to widen his eyes, shoving his loud-mouthed friend unobtrusively.

"Because of me?", Gwendolyn repeated, startled; her gaze darting to Arthur, who quickly averted his eyes in response.

The bath house was old, yet still neat. Gwendolyn instantly felt the heated atmosphere, full of testosterone and competition among the men. Cautiously, she walked close by Wet Stick as they entered the large courtyard; taking in the foreign scenery.

She was not surprised by the stares of the men around. Apparently, it was unusual for a common woman to be there, so she stayed even closer to her companions.

"No need to be nervous, Gwen.", Wet Stick assured her with a smirk; had he noticed the look of uneasiness on her face. She flashed a sheepish small smile at him, yet she kept close as they walked up to George.

"Here for the rematch, Art?"

Arthur nodded as he approached his friend and teacher. "Good to see ya, George."

After the men said their greetings, George spotted the unfamiliar woman among the group.

"Who are you?", he asked while keeping his distance.

"A friend of ours.", Arthur answered before Gwendolyn could. "She heard of my outstanding skills and wanted to see for herself.", he said and gave a quick wink at her. "Gwendolyn, this is George."

Gwendolyn knit a brow at him and turned to George, introducing herself. She felt the urge to straighten her back and look even remotely tougher as the foreign-looking man surveyed her appraisingly until he spoke up, his voice soft with a thick accent.

"I hope you're not too sensitive, _Gwendolyn_ , – you might see blood around here."

* * *

Gwendolyn let Wet Stick and Back Lack guide her to a spot offside the rest of the men while Arthur had vanished inside the house; leaving her to wonder what he had meant by _changing into something more practical._

"Do you guys fight as well?", she asked, still examining the courtyard and the men around.

"No", They answered in unison. "I prefer to take care of all finances and intelligence, and Lack –"

"I'm more like a – handyman.", Back Lack chimed in with a smirk.

Crossing her arms at her chest, Gwen looked at each Wet Stick and Back Lack before she spoke.

"So, we got the eyes and brains here. That means Arthur is the –"

"I'm what?"

Startled by his sudden appearance, she stopped mid-sentence; the words on her tongue now gone as she lay her eyes on him.

"I think what she meant to say was _muscle_.", Wet Stick answered with a snicker.

Gwendolyn swallowed hard and nodded, quickly averting her eyes from Arthur and his more _practical_ attire. It consisted of nothing more than a pair of dark blue baggy pants, loose at his legs yet neatly bound at his hips. She had never seen a man shamelessly show that much bare skin before.

* * *

Eventually, she watched the men fight with a mixture of anxious concern and raw fascination, though her eyes were mainly fixated on Arthur. Every move of him seemed definite; nearly graceful as he skipped around his opponent, and yet her breath hitched in her throat whenever Del struck his fists at him even if Arthur managed to dodge or counter every single blow.

The fight was quickly over after Arthurt's fist connected with the taller man's jaw for the third time, causing a spurt of blood shoot from his mouth while his head fell back as his large body collapsed to the ground.

Gwendolyn gasped in shock while men cheered as the crimson liquid garnished the grey stone around the Del's head – and right before she decided to rush to his aid, she noticed his bloody lips part into a lopsided grin just as Arthur walked over to him, holding out his hand to him.

"You're a beast, Art.", Del laughed as he was pulled up to his feet.

Arthur chuckled; giving the taller man a clap on the shoulder. "It was a decent fight, mate."

Gwendolyn tried to focus on Arthur's face as he finally sauntered over to her, and she could feel her cheeks heat up as she caught herself stealing a glimpse of his muscular upper body.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. "That – sure looked dangerous.", And she welcomed him with a bright smile. "You should teach me some of these moves."

"Aye, right", Arthur scoffed and after he had wiped his sweaty face with a linen cloth, he saw the baffled look on her face. "– no."

Then, obviously sulky, Gwendolyn clicked her tongue. "Why not?"

"Because it's –" His eyes fell on his friends, standing a few feet behind her, but neither Back Lack nor Wet Stick made a move to come to his aid. "– err, dangerous.", he eventually finished his sentence unusually clumsy.

"Yes, I am aware of that.", she said, rolling her eyes matter-of-factly. "So, it's dangerous for a woman to know how to defend herself?"

Arthur sighted deeply while she pursed her lips at him. "That's not what I meant, Gwen –"

"What **did** you mean then, Arthur?"

The cocky tone of her voice surprised him, and yet he did not want to give in. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but closed it again. Instead of giving her an answer, Arthur watched as she quickly turned on her heels with a frustrated huff.

"What the f –", he managed to mutter under his breath before he realized what she was about to do.

* * *

"George!", Gwendolyn called out to him while she approached the foreign stranger with caution.

The lean man listened attentively as he heard the mention of his name. He was somehow caught off guard when he saw a woman march towards him.

"What is the matter, woman? You seem agitated.", he asked as he could already sense the negative energy filling her petite body – and her dark eyelashes fluttered when she blinked at him while she calmed down. "I'm not – agitated."

George snorted and crossed his arms at his chest. "No? Well, what is it then that made you come to me?"

And she took a deep breath before she finally found the courage to broach her desire to the Kung Fu master.

"I was wondering if –"

"She wants you to teach her, George. I already told her you wouldn't do it.", Arthur interjected after he snuck up to Gwendolyn.

"Can't you just leave me alone?", she groaned theatrically as he took a stand next to her.

"You know damn well you like having me around.", he responded teasingly while George surveyed the odd couple with bafflement. "Now, George –"

"You're right, Art, I won't teach her anything", The master remarked calmly, however he swiftly pointed a finger at Arthur's chest before Gwen let her shoulders slouch in disappointment.

"– you will."

* * *

Enid sat on her lovers lap, feeding grapes to him and licking off the sweet juices that ran down his chin whenever he bit the tiny fruits. She let out a girlish giggle when he playfully bit down on her finger, causing her to quickly snatch her hand away.

"Tze" She clicked her tongue and smirked up at him. "You can be such a naughty bastard."

The couple still did not care about any other peers who were present at the headquarter as they were sitting at one of the dining tables. After all, both outranked all of them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kay spotted his closest friend walk towards the table.

"I _see_ you're hale and hearty, my friend.", Mole exclaimed aloud as he approached the couple.

Enid pinched Kay's arm as he snickered at his friend's dark humour. "Ow, what was that for?"

However, the shorter woman did not answer; instead, she rose from his lap and pulled the empty chair at the table back, urging Mole to sit down with a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Glad to know you're back.", he said as he felt for his friend's shoulder. As he bent down, the two men pressed their foreheads together carefully, lingering for a few seconds before Mole pulled back and sat down on the free chair.

"Thank you, Enid."

"You guys talk now.", she said as she walked over to Kay. "I'll be at our room, my love." Her hand reached out to caress his neck teasingly as she walked by. "Don't let me wait for too long."

Kay gazed after her until Mole cleared his throat. "She's like the mother I never had. Beautiful and caring."

"I'd say feisty and deadly, but yes –" Kay turned back to look at his friend. "I agree." Yet, he furrowed his brows. "How do **you** know she's beautiful?"

Mole snorted. "I like to judge people by their personality, brother. As you know, I usually don't have a chance to judge their appearance.", he said while he pointed at his opaque eyes with a roguish smile.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot about your blindness.", Kay remarked, and by the tone of his voice, Mole knew his friend was smirking.

"Exactly.", The blonde man snorted. "Arsehole."

Both burst out laughing before Kay took the silver wine carafe and poured the red liquor into the two empty glasses, sliding one to his friend. "Cheers to that, brother."

"Have you talked to Creighton yet?"

Kay shook his head as he savoured the sweet taste of the wine before he swallowed it. "Not yet. Enid told me he's been gone for a few days now."

"Aye" Mole nodded, and a few strands of his silvery blonde hair fell loosely into his forehead. "I heard he's meeting up with some other guild leaders, looking for alliances and new ways to trade."


End file.
